Here to Remember
by Beingextremelycleveruphere
Summary: The Doctor is undercover. He works in a shop now. And who should walk in but the Most Important Woman in the Universe and her Grandfather? - I know, I suck at summaries.


**I do so apologize for not uploading anything over these past months. With the holidays and everything, and exams! Anyway, you probably don't want my excuses but here we have a oneshot!**

**Heather x**

* * *

**Here to Remember**

The Doctor was entertaining a group of giddy children, hyped up on milkshakes, laughter and the overall willingness to spend their parent/ guardian's hard cash that they had earned in a meaningless 9 to 5 job. He grinned with a gleeful freeness as he assumed control of the situation.

"Red Leader to Mission Control, we see to be up and away!" He cried, moving the joysticks as the red toy plane zoomed around the toy store. "It goes up and prepares for the loop de loop!" He commentates as the children watch with rapt attention. The plane falters in the air as he manoeuvres it to spiral upwards and around the store. It does a loop de loop and the children giggle and watch it. He makes the sounds of the engines; "Kneeowm!" as the plane zoomed around. His eyes grow wide as he dramatizes the entire demonstration. "And for £30 pounds, which is a bit much but then again you're not paying, you too can have this hand painted, admittedly cool red plane!" He shouts as the plane goes into a nose dive. "Oh dear! Boys and girls we appear to be crash landing! Can we save it?" He asks and the children giggle as he whizzes around after the plain, pulling his arms up as the plane narrowly misses the floor and lands comfortably. "THERE WE GO!" He cheers triumphantly and the children jump around him laughing as well at the spectacular landing. "Now, children, go and get your parents/guardians and buy one of these splendid aircrafts. Try in…er, lamps?" He suggested. The children ran off in search of such parents/guardians and the cash they had.

The Doctor chuckled and turned from the entrance, picking up the toy plane and miming it flying in his hands, he turned and stopped, the plane in his hands stuck at head level as he watched them enter. His eyes grew wide and his mouth opened in shock.

"Granddad, I ain't getting the stupid kid a toy robot. I mean, w'otcha going to do with one of them, it'll eat the thing!" Donna Noble said at her usual volume as she walked into the shop with Wilfred Mott. The Doctor fumbled with the plane, setting it down on the shelf, he fidgeted, wondering what to do. With haste, he grabbed his name badge and threw it to the carpeted ground with a clumsy flourish before slicking his hair back, looking around; anywhere but at them.

"'Scuse me, mate." said the voice of Donna Noble. The Doctor whirled around to find the pair looking at him, and he stupidly pointed at himself, causing her to raise both eyebrows. "Yeah, you. Look, I'm looking for some toys for a boy. It's our Nery's' kid cause she stupidly got knocked up by some bloke."

"Donna." Wilfred said, scratching his white hair. He was older, new lines on his face but the Doctor could tell they were happy lines. Donna rolled her eyes before her eyes returned to the Doctor, who was gaping open mouthed at them both, quite unsure.

"You alright, mate?"

"Yes, yes, quite alright." He said, smiling suddenly and fixing his bow tie. "Boy's toys are over there, D- ma'am." He said, catching himself. Donna nodded and walked off, leaving the Doctor with Wilfred. They smiled at each other, and the Doctor saw the man's eyelid move with a curiosity as his gaze turned to the strange man in the bow tie who reminded him of someone familiar. Wilfred looked away and to the floor, fully intending to follow his granddaughter but something caught his eye. He bent down, and picked the badge up of the floor. The Doctor made to grab it, but Wilfred had read the words and looked sharply at the Doctor, a hand flying to his mouth.

The Doctor looked down to the other item in Wilfred's hands, a red hat. He smiled a sad smile at the familiarity of the object before returning his gaze to Wilfred's eyes, now full of tears.

"Doctor?" The Doctor gave a nod, furrowing his jaw as he gave a soft salute, remembering the last he saw of the stargazer. At Donna's wedding. He had truly thought he was to die, not knowing it would trigger the regeneration. He never looked back, didn't dare to out of guilt, out of sadness. In that regard, he had never told Wilf he was alive.

"Hello, Wilfred Mott." He used his full name, as though it a blessing to articulate the name of one so dear, of one whose name he never though would pass his new lips to that it belonged to. Tears were now in both men's eyes as they wordlessly regarded each other. Wilfred then pulled the Doctor into a hug. The Doctor returned it.

And then they parted, as old friends. Always friends. Wilfred was taken out of the shop by The Most Important Woman in the Universe. And the Doctor looked on fondly, and sadly, with a well-worn smile and a twinkle in his eyes as he pinned the badge back on his chest and reaches next for the remote helicopter as another crowd of children entered.

_The Doctor. Here to help._

* * *

**Reviews are nice. Just leaving that there...**


End file.
